


Delirium

by spAceArrow



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Edgeplay, Im an Asexual Writing Porn WTAF., M/M, Miracle Use, Multiple Orgasms, No beta we fall like Crowley, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pillow Princess Crowley, Pillow QUEEN Crowley (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spAceArrow/pseuds/spAceArrow
Summary: Aziraphale takes Crowley all the way to the brink (and maybe a little bit further.) of pleasure.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 486
Collections: Top Aziraphale Recs





	Delirium

Crowley groaned as another rush of warmth echoed through his body. If he’d known that Aziraphale would take to his change of effort he might have done it sooner. Crowley took a few deep breaths as his climax calmed slightly. He relaxed into the mattress and swallowed around another moan that was building.

Aziraphale didn’t take his fingers out, opting to leave them in and gently caressing that spot inside that made Crowley see stars. 

The demon let out a broken whine, “Ahh… Angel-mmmm.” He tried to squirm away from the fingers when the pleasure started to become too much. 

Crowley, outside of the bedroom, was certainly a wordsmith. Hanging out with some of history’s most suave and confident artists made sure of that. But when they were in bed it was another story. The demon was quickly reduced to a complete mess.

Especially when it was his angel on the other side of those fingers.

The high-pitched whine that left his lips was something Crowley would deny ever making as Aziraphale pushed his thumb against his clit. 

The rush of lust that came from that had him back on the precipice and instead of pushing away from the fingers, Crowley shifted his hips towards the angel again. The broken moan was loud and he barely heard Aziraphale mumble “Beautiful.” under his breath.

Crowley felt a slight blush travel over his face as he shook his head. It was up in the air on if the denial was in response to Aziraphale talking or to the pleasure rushing through him again.

One of Crowley’s hands reach up and gripped onto the sheets tightly, “A-Azir-ah! Aziraphale!” The fingers didn’t stop and Crowley felt his next orgasm building quickly. He pushed his feet against the bed to help grind against but felt a firm hand on his hip to keep him still. Crowley let out another whine when Aziraphale stopped moving and started trying to thrust against the fingers. Crowley let out another distressed high pitched noise. 

The angel stared at the demon and licked his lips, “Just, stay there for a moment.” He wanted to see Crowley at his most desperate. Aziraphale loved it when he managed to get the Original Tempter to that state. Nothing could compare to that vision.

Crowley whined again and gripped the sheets tighter, his other hand flew to Aziraphale’s wrist that was holding him down. He tried to use it as leverage to continue to move but he wasn’t a match for the angelic strength. His feet slipped against the sheets and after a while his strength started to wane. 

He let out another desperate whine, this one louder than the rest. Being held on the edge this long was torture at this point. If Crowley wasn’t as far gone as he was, he would have felt the tears of pleasure fall down the sides of his face into his already damp with sweat hair, “Pl-Pleasssssse.” 

His hiss always came out when he was reduced to a base emotion. Crowley’s control over his tongue slipped when he was angry, stressed or panicking, and in specific instances, desperation. 

Aziraphale always felt a wisp of triumph when he reduced his demon to his current state, “There’s a love.” He felt another rush of lust when Crowley groaned at his words.

The redhead would always deny it but the way he reacted to praise was always a giveaway to his wants in bed. 

Crowley felt another flush of warmth at the words and he yelled again, “Angel! Pleassse!” He felt the fingers inside move again and felt his orgasm building, “Ah!” His eyes flew open when he realized it kept building.

The bastard was using a miracle to keep him from coming.

Crowley tried to move but the hand on his hip was keeping him pinned. He felt his nails start to grow along with his canines. His vision started to lighten which was a sign of the sclera of his eyes widening. Aware of his nails and not wanting to accidentally scratch Aziraphale he immediately moved his hand to join his other in the sheets. 

Crowley bit his bottom lip hard to try to control himself and sobbed when the fingers stopped their movement. It turned into a soft moan of desperation when he felt lips on his own. 

Aziraphale pulled away slightly, “No biting yourself.” 

The demon just nodded and closed his eyes again. He couldn’t pull his mind together enough to use any words so he let out another broken whine that lifted into a question. He could always count on Aziraphale to understand him. 

“Not yet.”

The demon’s answering cry made Aziraphale smile, “Let’s see how far we can take you.” 

Crowley shook his head, he didn’t think he could go any further. He didn’t think he’d survive it. 

And then Aziraphale sucked on his entrance.

Crowley felt a jolt go through his limbs as he squealed. They both didn’t hear the headboard bang against the wall from the sudden movement. Crowley, too overcome with pleasure and Aziraphale, too focused on keeping the demon from coming but trying to make him anyway.

The angel moved up to the little red bud and roughly sucked on it, relishing the squeeze of thighs on both sides of his face.

One of Crowley’s hands went to the white curls and tried to push the angel away. It was too much pleasure. He couldn’t control his legs, unsure if they were trying to squeeze together to hide from the tongue and fingers or trying to thrust closer.

Aziraphale pulled the hand from his hair and tangled their fingers together not stopping the movement against and inside of Crowley. He moaned against the flesh and grinned to himself when he heard Crowley’s answering high moan. Aziraphale gave one last lick to the clit and moved up to kiss the hand he captured.

“You may come now.” 

With those words the miracle released its hold and Crowley arched his back as his orgasm rushed through his body. His mouth opened in a silent scream at the pleasure, eyes wide but unseeing and uncaring of the now ripped sheets by his head. 

He must have passed out from the pleasure since he came back to Aziraphale caressing his face. 

As soon as the angel saw a bit of awareness come back to the golden eyes he so loved, he smiled, “What’s your color, my dear?”

Crowley hummed and leaned into the hands, “Mmmmgreen.” He shuddered as the last of that orgasm spark through. The demon took another deep breath to let his mind come back bit by bit. He didn’t notice the sudden lack of one of the angel’s hands since the other was still against his face. Lips pressed against his and Crowley let his eyes close and relaxed into the kiss.

His eyes flew open when Aziraphale entered him. Crowley inhaled a ragged breath as Aziraphale moaned into his neck. Yellow eyes rolled back as another orgasm ripped through him. Unlike his last climax this one was loud. The angel’s member was unrelenting and Crowley felt himself convulse around its unforgiving hardness.

Aziraphale didn’t stop holding onto Crowley’s face, his other hand at the demon’s hip to keep them connected. He kissed Crowley deeply and after he stopped the uncontrollable undulations, Aziraphale started to rock gently against him.

Crowley only managed to bring one of his legs up to wrap around one of the angel’s. He exhaled every time Aziraphale pushed against him and whined again letting his head fall limp. Most of his strength left him after his fifth orgasm and he was only able to spur his limbs on when his awareness came back, however short of a time it was.

Every time Aziraphale pushed forward a small spark of pleasure echoed through Crowley. The angel’s pubic bone pressed right against his clit and it was almost enough to push him into another orgasm after every thrust.

The demon was reduced to single syllable exclamations, something Aziraphale always tried to do when they were in bed together. It was surprisingly easy since Crowley was always willing to be taken apart by the angel. But that wasn’t Aziraphale’s favorite part, he loved putting the demon back together.

Making Crowley feel his love and his reactions to it were so beautiful.

Aziraphale ran his lips over the side of Crowley’s cheek, where the stream of tears were, and sighed against him, “You feel so amazing, love.”

Crowley let out another broken moan and closed his eyes again. His mental state was almost completely gone. He was past the point of understanding but could still feel the intention behind the words Aziraphale was speaking. 

Aziraphale ran his hand lightly over the rippling scales on the demon’s hips. He knew when this happened, Crowley was struggling against awareness of what he was and what he wanted to be. Crowley was so close to slipping and Aziraphale always wanted to see him at his most open. 

**“You’re so good for me, my dear.”**

Crowley tried to shift his hips but let out another noise that was as close to begging as he could get it. He felt another (_another?!_) climax building. He wasn’t sure how much more his corporation could take. It seemed like every time they fell into bed together, Aziraphale took him further than before. 

He was unaware of the appearance of scales on his hips and lower back. Crowley only felt more sensitive to the hand on his hip and the sheets against his back. All it did was serve to heighten his pleasure.

**“That’s it, love.”**

The bone deep exhaustion was present and he couldn’t move any more because of it. Frustrated tears slid down the sides of his face. Crowley opened his mouth to beg again but only managed another wordless sob of pleasure around his elongated fangs. He couldn’t come. Every rock against him pressed on his clit but it wasn’t enough. _It wasn't enough._

**“I’ve got you, darling.”**

With one last stroke over the scales, Aziraphale moved his hand from the hip and started to rub against the demon’s heat with his thumb and the almost immediate reaction made Crowley spasm against the angel. Crowley weakly arched his back as another surge of pleasure radiated from his cunt. Crowley dimly heard Aziraphale moan as well before the darkness invaded his vision again.

He came back to the familiar feeling of two hands on his face. Crowley’s eyes fluttered, too tired to open completely. He only vaguely heard Aziraphale taking but when a hand gently took one of his, he tapped three times, his safe word if he was too far gone and nonverbal. 

The demon heard Aziraphale say something else but he still couldn’t quite understand the words. He just felt warmth surround him and relaxed against the chest that now held him tightly. Crowley let out a pleased mumble and sighed in content. 

One hand caressed his back and another started to run through his hair, working on untangling the red strands. 

Crowley stayed under the pleasant fuzz of the world for a while before coming back out. The cool water running down his throat was what really startled his awareness into gear. 

It wasn’t needed but it did feel good. 

He finished drinking through the straw and pulled away to relax back against Aziraphale’s chest. Crowley hummed and turned to burrow into the neck, “Y’re-m’niac.” 

Aziraphale lightly chuckled at his love’s slurred words leaned down to kiss his head, “How are you feeling?”

“like’ve come ten timesss.” Crowley felt the blond laugh again and smiled dopily against his neck. He loved making the angel happy.

“It was fourteen.”

“-ssss’worsssse.” Crowley pushed his tongue against the roof of his mouth and tried to focus on not hissing but just opted to not saying any sibilants, “You good?” He looked up blearily to make sure Aziraphale wouldn’t lie.

Blue eyes just looked at him in awe, “You beautiful, selfless creature.” Aziraphale brought Crowley forward and kissed him, swallowing the confused noise the redhead let out. No matter how many times Crowley showed his true caring and loving nature, Aziraphale always felt himself fall in love again. As they broke the kiss the angel mumbled against his hips, “I adore you.”

Crowley felt another blush of embarrassment and pushed his face against the soft chest he was laying on. The exhaustion of the evening finally catching up once again made him not want to get back up, “mm’gonna nap.” He felt the hand in his hair resume its caressing and he smiled again.

Aziraphale closed his own eyes and basked in the love coming off of his demon. He wondered if it was similar to what Crowley felt when resting in the sun spots through the windows of his bookshop, “Rest my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well. yeah.
> 
> This was interesting to write. 
> 
> I figured I wanted to get out of my comfort zone and try my hand at pwp. IDK if this is any good lol I prefer writing the fluff and cuddles of queer platonic relationships even though I have some E rated stories in my bookmarks. Writing is different than reading I guess. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked it!


End file.
